Not Your Ordinary Birthday
by MikeSinian68
Summary: An ordinary jog on my birthday ends in a way that I never thought would be possible. AU/Self-Insert/Oneshot


**Title: Not Your Ordinary Birthday**

**Author: MikeBlazeSinian**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: An ordinary jog on my birthday ends in a way that I never thought would be possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _SWAT Kats_. It is owned by Hanna-Barbera and its staff. The themes are being used for my own enjoyment and no profit is being made in the process. I do, however, own Mike.**

* * *

I walk out of my house in the countryside, ready to go on my daily jog. "Nice to see the snow melting," I say to myself as I start jogging down my road.

Though not long after I turn onto the next road, a rainstorm breaks out. Nonetheless, I continue on, determined to reach my goal. Unfortunately, my cell phone rings. "Must be mom and dad, telling me to come home," I say as I take my phone out of my pocket.

Though the number is one that I've never seen before. With the rain continuing to pour down on me, drenching my sweatshirt, I pick up. Then, it happens.

An unbearable heat, hotter than I had ever felt before, strikes my body, and a halo of white light surrounds me. Instinctively, I scream out in pain, though a mere second later, the pain disappears. I close my eyes for a moment to clear my vision. "Ugh, what happened?" I ask as I stand, noticing that I'm dry again.

I also notice that I'm not in my Watkins Glen home, rather an old military hangar, maybe of World War II age. There is a sleek, black jet on the other side of the large room, and the two figures that were working on it are now looking directly at me.

I examine the figures as they near me. I see that they are actually anthropomorphic cats, clothed in the flight suits to correspond to the jet, confirming my thoughts.

"Now how did you get here?" The larger of the two, a stocky, golden tiger tabby; says, his tail twitching.

"Don't kill me, SWAT Kats!" I say, recognizing them and stepping back towards the wall. "I have nothing to use!" I raise my arms to prove this.

The Kat, presumably T-Bone, lowers his guard. "Razor," he says, turning towards the other. "You don't think this is the kid that Mike told us about?"

"I think he is, T-Bone," Razor says.

I look on, contemplating. How did I get to the world with my favorite characters? And will I seriously get to meet the Kat that I introduced to this world?

I notice T-Bone and Razor over at the ladder, ushering me to follow. I make my way over and follow them up. When I get to the top, some part of me wants me to shake myself out of this dream.

Though this isn't a dream, and I know it.

The entire garage is covered in confetti and banners. A large set of balloons floats by the office, and a gray Kat, who can only be Mike Sinian, lights the candles on the birthday cake in that area.

"Adam!" Mike says, setting the lighter down and nearing me. "You did make it! Happy birthday!"

"Thank you!" I say, bringing Mike in for a hug, which he gladly returns. After breaking apart, "How did you know all of this?"

"Let's just say," Mike says. "That I got my feet wet with storywriting when I was young. I made a character strikingly similar to you."

"When we learned of alternate dimensions for the first time," T-Bone continues. "He was certain that you exist."

"Might I say I was the same?" I say, high-fiving Mike. "So Pastmaster must have brought me here."

"You are correct," a raspy voice says. Out from behind the desk comes the Pastmaster. "Just to prove that I have a good bone on my body."

"So, you'll take me home now?"

"HA! Foolish mortal! You'll never find a way to get home!" Pastmaster disappears using his watch.

T-Bone, Razor, Mike, and I all look at each other. "Yeah," all four of us say simultaneously. "We'll find a way."

"Adam," Mike says, tossing me a small package. "Here's your gift. I'll cut the cake."

I open the package slowly, savoring the moment. My eyes widen when I see the result. "No way, Mike," I say, looking at him. "You got me _Kiss Me Once_? It's not out in my dimension!"

"I know too well how much you love Kylie," Mike says. "It's the least I could do."

"Did he do this all himself?" I ask T-Bone and Razor.

"He did," Razor says. With T-Bone, "Happy birthday, Adam." Mike hands us our cake, and I simply enjoy. A 17th birthday celebration with my favorite characters, what could be better?

* * *

**We all have the right to dream, right? Well, this is just a little entry to signify the obvious meaning of February 13th to me. I'm not certain if I'll count this as the mid-February submission that I promised at the end of _First Impressions Don't Define_, but at the rate I'm going with writing the titles listed under "In Progress" on my profile, I may have to. Reviews aren't entirely necessary for this one, but if you'd like to review, by all means, go ahead, as long as you don't flame.**


End file.
